Married Life
by JacobFan
Summary: Her orgasm was quickly rising again, her whole body humming with need for release...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK I got a lot of requests to do a lemon one shot, and here it is. Though this may be two shot(probably) and it's dedicated to two people.**

**The first is ****honeygirl25** **for helping me answer a question that has been driving me crazy for a long time now....**

**The second is my homegirl ****Mulattoo** **who is just fucking awesome. And is letting me borrow an idea from her but that wont be in this story.**

**And Last but certainly not least my amazing BETA Southern Armature!! I love her so much! Enjoy guys!!**

**OK now that that's all cleared up this might be a little more intense them most J/L lemons. So if you don't like a little kink I advise you to turn away now.(Though to be honest this is nothing compared to most things I have written lmao.)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing of twilight or its characters.**

* * *

He had her pinned against the wall of their two floor home. Leah was panting, looking at him with wide eyes as the wetness seeped out of her. He had come home from work in a mood, not that she was complaining. As soon as he walked through the door, before she could even say she had dinner ready, he had her up against the wall with her skirt hitched up and her panties in two pieces on the floor. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and the bulge in his pants was pressed against her sopping, wet pussy. He leaned in and nipped her ear softly, eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

"I will see you upstairs in a few minutes. And when I come up there I expect you to be ready for me," he said in a husky whisper against her ear. She nodded, and as soon as he let her go she darted up the stairs. As she was half way up the stairs he called out to her, "Take out the chair for tonight." Hearing those six words made Leah's pussy quiver and her heart rate speed up.

As she set everything up she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. Her husband had it all. He was six foot five, had russet colored skin, long black hair, and heart stopping warm brown eyes. He was charismatic, had a body most men would kill for with his eight pack and muscles for days. He owned his own garage where he fixed and restored cars, and he treated her like a queen. Yep. Leah Clearwater Black had it all so she was more than happy to show her husband she could be all he thought she was.

Once she was out of sight, Jacob smiled slightly. In all the years he lived, never had he imagined anything so perfect as the life he had now. He went into the kitchen and made himself a plate of food and ate quickly.

He smiled to himself and imagined all the things Leah must be feeling right now, and how much fun he would have this night. After he finished his meal, he put his plate in the sink and quickly ran up the stairs. When he walked into their bed room, Leah was sitting in the big plush chair he built for them. She had done exactly as she knew she had to. She sat naked except for wearing his favorite three inch white wrap around heals and blindfold.

Their large bed room was lit with many different candles, and their bed was turned down. Jacob smiled seeing her there and walked over to their nightstand and pulled out a riding crop and cock ring from their drawer. He laid it on the floor next to the chair. Standing so close to Leah he could smell her arousal and let out a soft growl.

"Jacob?" She asked in a whisper. He smiled and walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before wrapping the leather straps at the rests of the chair around her wrists.

"Just relax, Love. Do you trust me?" He asked. Leah nodded, not even needing a moment to think about it and Jacob swelled with pride.

Standing back he watched her body shiver with anticipation and he smirked. The smell of her arousal was maddening him, she was like an addiction for him. She was biting her lip waiting to know what would happen next. She heard his zipper and the sound of clothes being removed and moaned, wanting to see him.

"Impatient are we, Leah?" He asked as he finished removing his clothes.

"Yes, Jacob," Leah replied as she grabbed at the arm rests.

Jacob walked over to her and ran his hand up her inner thigh. Leah let out a gasp and tried to stay as still as she possibly could. Jacob smirked and traced her clit with his two of his fingers before slipping them into her tight, hot opening.

Leah squirmed in her seat and groaned as Jacob curled them inside her, teasing her clit with his thumb. He then quickly pulled his fingers out and traced her lips with them. Leah sucked his two fingers inside her mouth and heard Jacob groan with desire.

Moments later his fingers in her mouth were replaced by Jacob's throbbing cock. He groaned as she suckled the tip into her mouth and teased him with her tongue. Grabbing the back of her head he slipped another two inches of his cock inside her mouth and stared guiding her head up and down along his cock.

She sucked him harder, loving the feel of him deep inside her mouth. He gasped as she took another two inches and constricted her throat, taking as much of him as her mouth would allow. She moaned against him and the vibrations proved to almost be his undoing.

"Jesus, Lee, FUCK!" He screamed trying hard to hold back his orgasm.

Her mouth was amazing, she did things to him no other girl would ever dream of. He reached down and shoved his two fingers back inside her. She groaned and moved her head faster wanting to taste him. He worked his fingers faster inside her, hitting the spots he knew only he had ever touched inside her. When he knew they were both only seconds away from cumming he pulled away and pulled his fingers out of her.

Leah let out a frustrated groan and took short, shaky breaths. He was driving her crazy, and when she heard his laugh she grew even more frustrated and annoyed. Letting out a long sigh she tried to calm herself, but to no avail. Leah felt something then, something cool and made of leather.

Jacob chuckled softly as he ran the riding crop around her nipples before slapping each one softly with the crop. Leah arched her body as best she could as Jacob leaned down and suckled one nipple into his mouth, nipping at teasing. Leah cried out, feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure wash over her as her pussy grew wetter. She felt Jacob reach down with the crop and press the tip of it against her clit.

"MMM-OHH! Aha-ugh..." Leah panted, feeling the crop pressing into her clit. She ground her pussy against it and moaned. Her orgasm was quickly rising again, her whole body humming with need for release. And just as she was seconds away once again, Jacob pulled away and let her sit there.

Jacob watched her whole body shake and watched as she cried out and groaned with the need to cum. He knew she was going to hit her breaking point soon because his was rapidly approaching. He leaned down and worked on her other nipple, slapping the other softly with the crop and letting her whimpers and moans fill the room along with the sent of her arousal. Moments later he pulled away again but grabbed her legs and spread them wide. He knelt in front of her, placing her legs on his shoulders and buried his face in her opening.

"AHHH YES!! JACOB!" She screamed as he suckled her clit into his mouth.

He smiled to himself and suckled her clit fast, swirling his tongue over it before slipping his tongue inside her. Leah's eyes rolled back and her body started shaking. She cried out and panted his name over and over gripping at the arm rests for dear life. Jacob worked his tongue a little deeper inside her before pulling away and yanking the blindfold off. She looked up at him and licked her lips as he stood up and slipped slip a cock ring on, and lifted her hips.

"OHHH J-JACOB!" Leah whimpered. Jacob leaned forward and kissed her as he teased her entrance slowly with his cock, he slipped the head in and they both gasped at the sensation.

He leaned forward and suckled her nipple into his mouth as he and reached down stroking her clit. He sunk himself the rest of the way into her. Her scream of pleasure filled the room and he stilled completely letting them both get used to the sensation. He looked at her and smiled.

She was so beautiful to him, with her long black hair wild and covering some of her face. Her body was flushed, and even in the candle light he could see her honey colored eyes sparkled with love and desire. Her nipples were taught, and feeling her wrapped around his cock like a second skin was driving him wild.

"FUCK IT'S SO BIG JACOB!" Leah cried out gasping for breath.

"Fuck... you feel so good, Baby," Jacob groaned as he pulled out and slammed himself back into her. Since her lips were lifted and her legs were around his waist he looked at her with a sexy smirk. Her eyes started to close and he smacked her ass hard. "Look at me!" He demanded.

He continued to slam himself deep inside her. Their bodies becoming slick with sweat as he reached down with the crop and slapped it against her clit. Leah cried out and moved to meet him thrust for thrust. Leah could feel herself cumming and yanked at the armrests until the leather cuff and armrest both broke and she lunged herself at him.

He caught her as she arched her body like a bow. Jacob seeing this, threw the crop down and pulled her body up to his as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He stood there, watching her impale herself on him as he reached between them and added another two fingers inside her. Once they were coated with her juices he slipped them into her other hole and watched as her eyes grew big and she bit his neck.

"JACOB! UGH-MMM, HOLY SHIT! FUCK....UGH...UGH... I'M-SHIT...I'M GOING TO CUM, BABY!" Leah screamed and dug her nails into his shoulder.

Jacob groaned and felt her tighten around him like a vice grip as she came all over him. He continued his assault on both her holes. The faster he moved the wetter she became and soon her whole body was in convulsions as another orgasm rushed through her. By her fourth she thought she may pass out from the pleasure. But Jacob didn't stop ,and the constriction from the ring stopping him from joining her in orgasmic bliss.

He walked them over to the bed, still thrusting into her. Their eyes never leaving the others'. He pulled his fingers out of her other hole and laid her on the bed before pulling out of her and yanking the cock ring off. Leah got on all fours in front of him and spread her hips wide. Jacob, needing no other encouragement, slipped his throbbing cock deep inside her in one long hard thrust.

Leah grabbed at the mattress and sheets screaming and biting at the pillow her face was buried into. Leah had never in all her time with Sam felt anything like she did when she was with Jacob. Jacob took the time to show and do thing to her that she didn't think were possible. When he entered her all thought left her. He filled her so completely that it took her breath away.

"FUCKING SHIT! LEE, YOU FEEL SO GOD DAMNED GOOD!" Jacob screamed as he pounded faster into her.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up so her back was against his chest. He reached down, grabbing her hip as his other hand stroked her clit. Leah grabbed at his hair and neck crying out every time he entered her. He felt her tightening and nipped and licked her earlobe.

"Ja-acob! I'm go-going to cu-cum!" She said breathlessly. Jacob smiled against her skin and slammed into her harder.

"MMM, you feel so amazing, Lee. You're so hot and tight for me, Babe. All day all I thought of was coming home and fucking you like this. Hearing you moan and scream my name. You're all mine, Baby. Say it!" He said as he reached up and pinched and teased her nipples.

"I-I OH FUCK.... UGH... I BELONG TO YOU, JACOB!" She screamed as the mix of his dirty talk and fucking brought her over the edge. She screamed out his name and came on him again.

"YES-SHIT, LEE, IM THERE! FUUCK!" Jacob screamed.

Jacob slammed at her faster, feeling the tightening before he came deep inside her. She pulled at his long hair and moaned happily. They both collapsed on the bed and he stayed inside her. Gasping for breath they laughed and Jacob grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them.

"I love you, Lee," he said softly, kissing her hair. Leah smiled and turned her head to look at her husband.

"I love you too, Jacob," she replied groggily.

Jacob pulled her tighter to him whispering words of love in her ear. When he heard her breathing even out and her slight snore became apparent he smiled. Yes life for Jacob and Leah Black was very good indeed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK here is the next chapter of every ones favorite married couple! This takes place on their wedding anniversary! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also in this chapter I for warn some with no taste for certain things sexually. I personally am a fan of anal play and such, this chapter will cover that as well as other things.**

**Also my amazing Beta!**

**I know Julia Jones is supposed to be playing Leah… and well frankly she just doesn't do it for me. I have put a link of the two girls I could picture as Leah. Let me know what you think.**

**I hope you enjoy it people and that everyone had a great new years and Christmas! I am finally home and out of the hospital. Though annoyingly enough my ex almost put me back in there but he is no longer a problem so I will enjoy the new year.**

**Also a shout out the Stephycats7785 and** **MistikalMelodie.** **Both girls are goin through a lot and I wish them all the joy and happiness for the new year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**X_X**

Every day she just seemed to become even more beautiful to him. Leah stood before him, her skin seeming to give off a beautiful glow in his favorite tight, multiple adjectives need commas white dress, which she owned. The curve-hugging style was sleeveless with spaghetti straps and a subtle V-neckline. She wore the matching heals with the simple diamond necklace and her white gold wedding band. Her hair was in soft curls and her make-up done to perfection, as always.

She watched his reaction to her outfit and smiled. She loved knowing she could still get him so worked up after all their time together. She felt a delicious shiver run up her spine looking at him. He had his hair back in a ponytail, and her favorite black shirt on him with a grey vest and black jeans. She giggled, he always hated getting dressed up. He gave her a warm smile that made her heart skip a beat. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply as they pulled away they were both panting for breath.

"If you continue to kiss me like that, Black, we won't be leaving here any time soon," Leah said giving him a sexy wink. Jacob smirked and pulled Leah closer to him.

"Can I help it that you're amazingly sexy and I want have my way with you all the damned time?" Jacob asked quirking his eyebrow up. Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes, finally pulling herself from his warm embrace.

"So where are we going tonight?" Leah asked turning to the small mirror by the stairwell.

As she adjusted her makeup Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist moving her hair slightly as his tongue traced the hollow of her neck. Leah moaned softly, reaching up and grabbing Jacob by his ponytail and whimpering with pleasure. Jacob smiled to himself and let his hands move from her waist to her ass. He lifter her skirt slightly and moved his hands along her round, firm ass.

"Did you do what I told you to do?" Jacob asked softly as he moved his hands lower feeling around for what he was looking for.

Leah nodded and spread her legs letting him feel the anal plug wedged deep inside his wife's behind. Jacob licked and blew softly at Leah's ear as she moaned softly shaking with desire. Jacob turned the small vibrating plug on low and moved his hands towards her other soaked hole. He expertly slid two fingers inside her scissoring her clit between the two fingers, hearing her cry out softly as he did so.

"Jacob…" Leah moaned.

"What, Lee? Do you want me? You want me to take you, right now? Do you want me to move my fingers deep inside you and tease your nipples, until your begging for my cock?" Jacob asked in a low hiss. Leah's head and eyes rolled back as she grunted a yes. Jacob chuckled and moved his fingers in and out for a few moments, licking and kissing Leah's neck softly.

"Jacob, oh, Jacob! Yes more please!" Leah cried. Jacob smiled and slowly stopped and pulled himself away from his wife and readjusted her clothing. Once she was fixed up Jacob turned her so she faced him and kissed her forehead softly.

"You have to wait, my love, we have dinner reservations tonight. If you're a good girl I will turn up the speed on the plug at the restaurant. Now, are we ready to go?" Jacob asked. Leah nodded and gave a slight pout at not being able to finish what had just transpired in their living room.

As they walked outside, Leah gasped in surprise. In front of their house was a white limo and the driver waiting patently with the door open for them. Leah turned to Jacob with tears in her eyes. Never had anyone gone to such lengths to treat her like a princess. Nor, if it were anyone else would she allow them to. Jacob helped his wife into the limo and once they were both situated the driver closed the door and soon they were off.

"Where are you taking me?" Leah asked eyes her husband suspiciously. Jacob smiled widely and shook his head indicating he wasn't telling. Leah leaned against Jacob and sighed contently.

"Lee, I have two more things I want you to do for me," Jacob said as he pulled out a blindfold. Leah nodded and took the blindfold putting it over her eyes and waiting for her next command.

Jacob smiled and kissed her softly. Leah knew better then to touch her husband right now. Whatever game they were playing he was in charge and that was quiet alright with her. Jacob grabbed her legs and slowly pulled them apart. Smelling her arousal in such an enclosed space as they were in was driving his wolf senses wild; he needed to taste her if only for a short while.

He leaned down and slowly slipped his tongue around her clit and the folds of her opening. Leah leaned back and reaches around, grabbing at what she can as her husband's skilled tongue worked its magic. Jacob reached up and pulled her folds open and slipped two ben-wa balls inside his wife before closing her lips back shut with his fingers and sucking and teasing her clit.

Leah's whole body jerked upward and she grabbed onto Jacob's hair as she bit her lip hard, holding back a scream. Jacob laughed to himself and sucked Leah's clit harder. The feel of her muscles contracting and moving the balls inside her, with her husband's ever amazing tongue lashing and the teasing vibrations of the plug in her ass, Leah felt as though she might faint. Then it got better, Jacob, turned up the speed on the plug.

Leah's orgasm took them both by surprise. Leah's back was arched like a bow with her legs wrapped around her husbands broad shoulders as she moaned his name. Jacob flicked and teased her clit slower before giving one last long lick and pulling away from her, smiling broadly. He told her to remove her blindfold and when their eyes met the sexual tension in the limo seemed to escalate to where both felt as if they couldn't breath.

"Come here right now!" Leah demanded. Jacob smirked and shook his head.

Leah pounced on her husband pinning him down on the other side of the long seat they were on. Leah yanked at his jeans and giggled happily seeing her husband had gone commando. His throbbing hard cock stood its twelve inches proud and Leah's mouth watered. Without a second thought, Leah took her husband's cock deep into her mouth fitting as much of him as she could down her throat without gagging. She then reached for his balls, and put her other hand at the base of his cock, jacking him off while she sucked and played with his balls.

Jacob groaned and grabbed at Leah's hair, running his hands through it, watching the way his beautiful wife sucked his cock. He then leaned over and started to twist and pull at the plug in her ass, teasing her. Leah screamed along her husband's cock and felt one of the ben-wa balls fall out.

Jacobs face grew stern as he took the ball and slipped it back inside his wife. He stopped moving the plug and slapped her ass as hard as he could, leaving her ass with his bright red handprint on her bronzed skin. Leah cried out and whimpered along his cock working her tongue, mouth and hands faster taking in another few inches of his cock.

"If I see one of those balls leave your pussy again without my permission you will be severely punished! Is that understood?" Jacob asked holding back the moan that was desperate trying to escape his mouth as his beautiful wife worked her magic mouth on him.

Leah nodded and sucked her husband faster, when she felt his cock throbbing she knew he was only seconds from his orgasm and moaned happily. She quickly constricted her throat and was able to take more then half of him down her throat as he came inside her mouth. Both moaned happily when they felt the car come to a complete stop and the engine shut off.

They quickly pulled apart from each other and stepped out of the car to a small lake that Leah recognized easily. This was the same spot they used to come and play at as children when their fathers would take them on fishing trips with them. It was also the same spot they had first admitted their feeling for each other and where Jacob later proposed to her in. Leah looked at Jacob as tears filled her eyes and he pulled her into a long sensual kiss.

"I thought it fitting for our anniversary," Jacob said pulling away from their kiss. Leah nodded softly and they walked along the bank to the lovely set up her husband had set up for them.

**X_X**

* * *

**A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**I know its short lol. I just felt like breaking up the two parts of their anniversary! Lol I love you all, thanks for all the well wishes. I will have the next chapter up soon. And please check out my video challenges people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hello all! This is the final chapter of married life! Please enjoy it. I may do another story like this one day, who knows?... Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed and favorite it! I am happy you all like it so much!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. If I did, Bella would have died in the first story and Leah could have had her happy ending with Jacob!**

**X_X**

The dinner was perfect, well, as perfect as it could get with Jacob trying to make dinner. The boy had a knack for burring and lighting food on fire, and tonight was no exception. So instead of an amazing meal prepared by her husband, she had her favorite meal from the local southern comfort restaurant and some lemonade made by her husband. Once they finished eating, Jacob laid down with Leah under the canopy he set up for them, complete with pillows and a soft mattress. Everything was perfect, except the fact that through out the whole meal the vibrations from the plug inside her bum and the balls inside of her other hole had her dripping all over the chair. By the time they laid down her body was humming with need to release.

"I can't believe you recreated the night you proposed to me," Leah said kissing him softly as she snuggled into his warm embrace. Jacob smiled and ran his hands down her back to her ass, gripping it tight.

"It's a special night, Lee. Did you think I wouldn't do everything in my power to make it special for you?" He asked as she moaned and he rolled them over so he was straddling her. He sniffed the air and then laughed. "Your scent was driving me crazy all through dinner... Are you ready for desert?" He asked as he pulled out a bottle of champagne.

Leah watched as her husband nestled himself between her legs and popped open the bottle. Her body tensed and shook with need. Jacob growled for her to relax and to be very still. As Leah stayed still, she felt the champagne hitting her opening and felt herself shaking. Jacob places his velvet tongue on her bud. Leah withered from the pleasurable sensation and yanked his hair as her orgasm rocked through her. He lapped her teasingly with his tongue, keeping his focus on her clit only.

He repeated the process again with the champagne on her soft rosy pink folds. Jacob every once in a while, let his tongue work her folds. However, Jacob wasn't going to let Leah enjoy that for more then a second before he went right back to her bud, teasing her into orgasm after orgasm. He repeated this process till half the bottle was empty and Leah was almost passed out along the pillows. He undressed her completely and lifted her hips slowly. Leah opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her husband.

"Jake? What-" But Jacob cut her off.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly. Leah nodded instantly and Jacob smiled. "Then do as I say, OK? I want you to remain very still until I lift you hips around my neck. Can you do that for me, love?" he asked as he kissed both her thighs softly. Leah nodded and awaited her husbands next move.

She didn't have to wait long. The next second, she felt Jacob spreading her soft folds and cool liquid filling her. Leah realized it was the champagne. She gasped and did her best to stay still. She felt like it was hours till the bottle was empty, yet, it was only a few moments. He held her hips steady and Leah felt her body shaking softly as the champagne tingled throughout her lower body.

Jacob watched Leah trying to stay calm. He felt pride and love spread though out his body. He loved her more then anything and by doing this; it was only showing him how lucky he truly was. He didn't waste a second longer. He lifted her hips and began to drink the cool liquid from her, sucking hard and greedily as his thumb worked her nub in fast circles. Leah gasped and screamed loud, her body convulsing from all that is happening. Jacob stopped only for a moment to spit out the two ben-wa balls that he had managed to suck from out of her and went right back to giving his wife the most intense orgasm of her life.

Leah couldn't breath, couldn't speak at all. The only thing she could do was enjoy the incredible sensations she was feeling. She knew she had a death grip on her husbands dark head of hair. She also knew that he was working his tongue and mouth on her opening like he never had before. His clever fingers were also strumming her clit like a master at his instrument. She was moaning and whimpering as orgasm after orgasm ran over her and she nearly fainted numerous times as one would finish and another would begin. As Jacob slowed his movements and finally stopped, Leah was sobbing.

Jacob set her down on the pillows and blanket while removing his ruined shirt from himself. He pulled his wife into his arms. He held her until the shock of her orgasms subsided and kissed her. He whispered to her how amazing and perfect he thought she was. Once she was somewhat calmer. They both laughed and Leah fell asleep safe in her husbands arms.

**X_X**

Leah awoke aching in a very good way. It was very dark out and the twinkling lights Jacob had set up above the canopy set off a romantic glow across the bed. Leah turned to see her husband down by the edge of the bed staring out at the water. She crawled over to him rather shakily and he smiled pulling her onto his lap.

"Rest well babe?" he asked as he stroked her messy hair from her face. Leah nodded and nuzzled his neck moaning softly as she stretched slightly.

"Mmmm, yes Jake. That was amazing," she said kissing his pulse point. Jacob laughed softly and kissed from her head to her shoulder.

"Its not over yet," he said lifting her in his arms and setting her in the middle of the bed on her stomach.

He pulled the plug out of her bum slowly and stroked her clit as she gasped in pleasure. Once the intrusion was gone, he slipped two fingers inside her ever ready folds before replacing them with his member. Leah gasped softly before he pulled out and entered her other entrance with a long deep stroke. Leah and Jacob both paused for a moment to let her body get used to his size. Once she started to move against him, he smiled and ran his hands over her body as he glided himself in and out of his wife.

"Jake... Oh shit..." she gasped as pulled her back to his chest.

Jacob kept a steady rhythm inside of her and Leah could feel her wall contracting around him as he "claimed his territory" as she liked to call it. He bit her shoulder hard and she howled with desire. He dug his nails into her hips and she yanked his hair roughly. Leah gasped as her orgasm burst through her. As Leah called out Jacobs name, he nipped her earlobe softly with his teeth and sucked on it.

"Are you ready for your final surprise?" he hissed as he reached up and massaged her breasts. Leah could only nod as Jacob laughed. "Look to your left," he said. Leah turned to where her husband said and her eyes went wide at who she saw.

"Emmett! Oh-Mmmm... Wh-where is Rose!" Leah said panting as Emmett strode over to the couple. Emmett smiled and kissed Leah softly as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"She got stuck in Morocco. She was looking forward to tonight but I promised to make it up to you and her," He said as Leah whimpered and smiled at him, watching him remove his clothing.

It had been a long time since they had done anything with the vamp couple. So getting to do it now was a dream come true. She kissed Jacob deeply while Emmet positioned himself on the bed and Jacob rearrange them so Emmett was on his back with Leah straddling the large vampires waist and Jacob was still nestled deep inside of her.

Emmett wasted no time as his tongue worked over Leah's nipples and he plunged himself deep inside of her soaked core. Leah's scream was muffled as she kissed her husband. The two found a steady rhythm as they worked themselves inside of her. Leah withered and moaned. Her body feeling completely filled. She ran her hands over Emmett's chest as the mix of the heat and coldness inside of her drove her wild. Leah increased her pace between the two and grunted in pleasure as Emmett's finger found her clit. Jacob and Emmett bit into the young shewolf as she howled with need for release. They kept their pace for another two hours before Leah collapsed in orgasmic bliss.

Leah saw white as her final orgasm took over her body. She had never felt anything so powerful in her entire life. As she screamed, both Jacob and Emmett reached their climax deep inside of her. They both pulled away slowly and she snuggled into the bed. Leah fell asleep before Jacob and Emmett could fully settle her in bed comfortably.

Jacob and Emmett said goodbye to one another. Jacob pulls Leah into his arms. He kissed her softly and watched her sleep for sometime before feeling his eyes grow heavy with need of sleep. His last thoughts as he stroked his wife's hair was that he had a very amazing married life, a very amazing one indeed.

**X_X**

**A/N: Well this is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
